


your laugh is my favourite song.

by jooniemonie



Series: aidorishusebun [4]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Person but this time it's a character's perspective not reader's, Gen, Nikaidou Yamato - Cameo, Ousaka Sogo - freeform, Rokuya Nagi - Cameo, congratulations bb ily, i dedicate this to my fellow i7 and sogo’s hoe, okay this is different than the others so pls enjoy, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniemonie/pseuds/jooniemonie
Summary: i actually planned to make a perspective from the reader, but leaving it like this is far more better and i don't want to ruin it





	your laugh is my favourite song.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bakutwice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakutwice/gifts).



* * *

sou’s perspective. his insights all about you.

_~~dedicated to my fellow i7 hoe, and sogo’s hoe~~ _

—

[ ; song : neeks - your laugh is my favorite song ; ]

—

Being an idol is pretty tough, but it’s also a way to get entertained. As a person that likes to make people happy, I am genuinely glad that I had a chance to become an idol. Seeing all of the people’s smiles makes me happy. But not until I met you.

 **You** were my personal entertainment, and heck my co-members thought I wasn’t the type of guy to get a girlfriend so easily.

Yes, I _have_ standards. But you caught my attention. You proved that I don’t need any of those standards to get a _perfect_ woman.

I still remember the day we met at our first concert. Our manager said that only nine ordered a ticket for the concert, and you were one of them. Before the concert happened, I was expecting we’re not getting any fans, but luckily, we did. Throughout our performance, I heard you shouting and cheering for us. I couldn’t help but to divert my gaze at you, and that made me almost lose my composure. You almost had me on my knees!

From afar, you were _naturally_ beautiful. If I had a chance to look on one person for the rest of my life, that would be you. After the concert, I searched over the small crowd for you, and for an hour I finally found you. God, you’re still beautiful now I can see you near. Your (color) hair, (color) eyes shining bright and clear, your lips, your smile, your everything. You were _perfect_.

And in that point I realized I was so into you.

The first time I wanted to ask you out, I even asked advice from Yamato and Nagi! They were the real experts on relationships, and I still wonder why they still don’t have any girlfriends. Yamato assessed me on a fake date, to see if I’m capable enough to date anyone. On the other hand, Nagi helped me choose my outfit. I swear, I’m a very awkward person. But without their help, I wouldn’t be confident to see you.

The day we went out, is the day I wouldn’t forget. In that same day, we shared our ‘I Love You’s’ and had our first kiss in front of your house because I insisted to walk you home. In my experience as a first timer, your lips were a definition of kissable and soft. I am really glad to share this once in a lifetime experience with you.

When we got into a serious relationship, I introduced you to the guys, which they are really grateful that a person like you would be my girlfriend. As usual, Yamato’s really jealous because I got one first. Mitsuki, however, was telling you to take care of me. Which, is in fact a sign that a person truly cares about me. I am very glad to meet people like them, especially a person like you.

One year later, we decided to live-in together. Of course, my co-members were all fine with it, but they asked me if I’m giving up as an idol. I said no! I wouldn’t abandon the act that made me happy, and the people that cared for me. In our own condo unit, all we did was to binge watch Netflix, most importantly, cuddling!

_What did I even do to have someone like you in my life?_

We also got to know each other more. The thing that we both have in common is music and telling jokes to each other. While you’re telling me a joke, all I did was to listen how pleasant your laughs are to my ears. When you asked me what was my favourite song, I replied with…

**“Your laugh is my favourite song.”**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> i actually planned to make a perspective from the reader, but leaving it like this is far more better and i don't want to ruin it


End file.
